


Простой способ облегчить себе жизнь

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый день совместного тренировочного лагеря между Сейджо и Шираторизавой царит немного напряженная обстановка. И с этим нужно что-то делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой способ облегчить себе жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на УшиИваОй-недельку на diary.ru, день Ушиджима|/Иваизуми.
> 
> Автор честно погуглил правила армреслинга, но так и не понял, могут ли состязаться друг с другом левши и правши.  
> Если не могут, то упс, тогда это АУ армреслинга, у меня состязаются.

— Совместный тренировочный лагерь с Шираторизавой, что может быть лучше, — таким нейтральным тоном сказал Ойкава, что все обернулись.

Он сидел, закинув ногу за ногу, и легонько попинывал скамью напротив — пока сидящий на ней Ханамаки не шлепнул его по лодыжке.

Кроме того очевидного факта, что Ойкава терпеть не мог Ушиваку и будь его воля, даже не сел бы срать с ним на одном рисовом поле — Ивайзуми не видел особенных проблем в совместном тренировочном лагере. А игры с сильным соперником — это игры с сильным соперником.

***

Как он ошибался, стало понятно первым же вечером. Холл крошечной гостиницы, где расположились обе команды в ожидании ужина, был переполнен. Группы гудели, не пересекаясь, и, казалось, ровно посередине прошла невидимая граница. Как играть с соперником, Ивайзуми представлял хорошо, что с ним делать во все остальное время — понятия не имел и настороженно косился на Ойкаву. Тот казался погруженным в мрачные раздумья, и Ивайзуми сел рядом.

— Мы так всю неделю будем? — он окинул взглядом помещение, и Ойкава мрачно вздохнул.

— Я знал, что этим закончится.

Рядом громко захохотали Яхаба и Кётани, чуть позже к ним присоединился Киндаичи. Ойкава снова тяжело вздохнул.

— Эй, Мэд-дог-чан, — позвал он, и тот предсказуемо окрысился. — У тебя девушка есть?

Ивайзуми закатил глаза: Ойкаве все-таки стоило поменять подход, удивительно, почему это до сих пор работает.

— Ива-чан, а люди, которые ни разу не были на свидании, вообще не имеют никакого морального права осуждать мои методы… Ай!

Ивайзуми с удовольствием треснул по лохматой голове и сердито насупился.

— Так что, Мэд-дог-чан?

— Не твое дело, — пробурчал Кётани и покосился на Ивайзуми. Тот демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.

— А я знаю, — Ойкава поднял указательный палец, — ее нет. Потому что если бы была, ты бы не сублимировал на всякую ерунду, вроде поединков по армрестлингу.

Ивайзуми нахмурился и подавил желание дать Ойкаве еще одного подзатыльника, Яхаба приподнял одну бровь, а Кётани совершенно предсказуемо завелся:

— Ты так говоришь, потому что я сделаю тебя десять раз из десяти!

— Ой, ну хорошо, хорошо, — Ойкава помахал рукой, — успокаивай себя, конечно.

— Да тебе просто слабо!

— Ты у меня ни разу не выиграешь.

— Попробуем? — Кётани надвинулся на Ойкаву, выпятив нижнюю губу.

— Ну, все равно пока делать нечего… — Ойкава пружинисто поднялся со своего места и быстро пошел туда, где сгрудились игроки Шираторизавы.

— Извините, извините, — громко заговорил он, широко улыбаясь и немедленно оказываясь в центре внимания. — Нам жизненно необходим этот стол… И эти стулья, да, спасибо.

Людское облако, касавшееся до того плотным и неделимым, словно раскололо напополам. Теперь Ивайзуми видел перед собой не какую-то абстрактную Шираторизаву, а людей, некоторых он даже знал по именам. Ушиваки, правда, среди них не было.

Ойкава же, небрежно упав на стул, уперся локтем в столе и пошевелил пальцами. Сейджо начали подтягиваться, смешиваясь с соперниками.

— Ставлю на капитана, — бодрый голос Киндаичи перекрыл шум, кто-то засмеялся, кажется, Мацукава.

— Эй, Ойкава, — развеселился Ханамаки, — только попробуй продуть, видишь, как первогодки в тебя верят. 

Негромкие смешки начали раздаваться тут и там, две команды слились в одну, все еще настороженную массу, но Ивайзуми видел, как самые заинтересованные подходили к столу и вытягивали шеи, чтобы посмотреть.

— Ива-чан! Мы без твоей помощи не можем начать!

— Ну хоть кончить-то вы без меня сможете? 

Он протолкнулся сквозь хохочущую толпу, проверил захват пальцев, выждал пару секунд и резко скомандовал:

— Пошли!

Ойкава предсказуемо проиграл — все три раза. В основном, потому что не прикладывал особых усилий. И дело было не в том, что он поддавался, вовсе нет, выкладывался на полную. Но армрестлинг — штука, в которой много секретов, а еще там важен настрой, и против агрессивного Кётани выходить с легкомысленной улыбкой — гиблое дело.

А тот хищно обвел окружающих взглядом и хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— Кто-нибудь еще хочет?

Когда вдруг вызвался рослый диагональный Шираторизавы, Ивайзуми шагнул назад, сливаясь с толпой. Можно сказать, дело с делано. А Ойкава, как ни в чем ни бывало, вызвался судить поединки, купаясь во всеобщем внимании и раздавая ценные указания.

В холле стало шумно и, кажется, даже более людно, хотя двери в столовую наконец-то открылись. Ивайзуми посмотрел на толпу еще раз, пожал плечами, сунул руки в карманы и пошел ужинать.

***

Когда он устраивался за столом, рядом остановился мелкий связующий Шираторизавы, и Ивайзуми кивнул сиденье рядом с собой. Мест вокруг было полно, но надо же было поддержать инициативу Ойкавы. Разговаривать, правда, не хотелось. Связующий полил соусом свою рыбу и поинтересовался:

— Вам неинтересно, кто выиграет?

Ивайзуми прожевал рис, долил соуса и пожал плечами:

— Я знаю, что Кётани.

— У него смешное прозвище.

— Да, Ойкава в этом мастер.

— Почему вы думаете, что ваш игрок победит? У нас сильные ребята.

— Потому что побеждает не самый сильный, а самый опытный, — пояснил Ивайзуми. — Вряд ли вы часто этим занимаетесь. — Потом подумал и добавил: — Или тот, кто больше всего хочет победить.

— Понятно.

Больше они не разговаривали, но молчать стало намного приятнее. В холл их выгнали победные крики Сейджо. И первый, кого увидел Ивайзуми, выйдя из столовой, был Ушивака. Тот стоял посередине и, чуть хмурясь, выслушивал кого-то из своих. Все галдели, и совершенно невозможно было разобрать, что происходит.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ушивака и направился вглубь помещения, туда, где все еще толпились люди.

Стоящий рядом связующий присвистнул:

— Не думал, что они его уговорят, — пробормотал он.

— Уговорят на что?

— Ивайзуми-сан! — низкий голос Кётани разорвал шум, и толпа расступилась, открывая картину: Ушивака возвышался над столом, где проходили состязания, Кётани стоял перед ним, низко опустив голову и зыркая исподлобья, а Ойкава насвистывал в сторонке, делая вид, что он тут ни при чем.

Пока Ивайзуми неторопливо шел к столу, уже догадываясь, к чему клонит Кётани, вокруг хихикали Сейджо.

— Все-таки без вас, Ивайзуми-сан, они кончить не могут, — Куними сделал вид, что это говорил вообще не он и спрятался за спину давящегося хохотом Мацукавы.

— Идиоты, — оскорбленно заявил Ойкава. — Ива-чан сейчас сразится за вашу честь.

О господи. Ивайзуми отрешенно разглядывал стол — оставалось надеяться, что хозяева не заметят в нем ничего такого. Связываться с Ушивакой не хотелось — Ивайзуми терпеть не мог бороться с левшами, и понимал, почему отказался Кётани.

— Но почему он? — запальчиво спросил кто-то из Шираторизавы, видимо, продолжая старый спор.

Кётани нахмурился, угрожающе разворачиваясь к нему, но тут между ними ловко вклинился Ойкава:

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, условие было — наш сильнейший игрок против вашего, да?

— Ну.

— Сильнейший у нас — Ива-чан, — развел руками Ойкава. — Так что все правильно.

— Интересно, меня кто-нибудь спросит? — Ивайзуми попинал ножку стола, прикидывая, что проще — послать все подальше и потом слушать, как нудит Ойкава, или быстро закончить с этим идиотским поединком. По всему выходило, что поединок был проще. Он молча скинул спортивную куртку, оставаясь в одной футболке, посмотрел на Ушиваку и сел за стол. Ойкава показал большой палец, и Ивайзуми отвернулся.

По тому, как Ушивака ставил локоть, оказалось понятно — опыта в армрестлинге у него тоже нет, и Ивайзуми коротко объяснил правила. Ушивака сосредоточенно кивал, разминая пальцы; Ойкава нависал над ними, как наказание, а толпа увеличилась, кажется, вдвое.

— До скольки? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Три попытки, — сдержанно предложил Ушивака.

Ивайзуми кивнул и переплел свои пальцы с его, проводя сцепку. И сразу стало ясно, что борьба точно легкой не будет. А значит, придется схитрить.

— Готовы? — раздался голос Ойкавы. — Пошли!

Ивайзуми провел атаку сразу же, прямым движением, и холл взорвался ликующе-разочарованными воплями. Но Ушивака умудрился выровнять руку, и Ивайзуми пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он мог прижать его кулак к поверхности стола. Во второй раз этот номер не пройдет.

Ушивака смотрел раздраженно, и Ивайзуми ухмыльнулся в ответ — никто не говорил, что новичкам положены скидки.

Вторая сцепка пошла тяжелее, ладони вспотели, и Ивайзуми не смог провести быструю атаку, позволив втянуть себя в затяжную борьбу, во время которой обе команды подбадривали игроков, попеременно издавая вопли радости или недовольства.

Когда кулак Ушиваки оказался прижат к столу во второй раз, у Ивайзуми намокла футболка, сердце колотилось как безумное, а по вискам катился пот.

Третий поединок дался ему сложнее всего — Ушивака был тем типом спортсменов, которым не нужно показывать дважды. При этом он инстинктивно угадывал направление атак Ивайзуми и пресекал всего его попытки форсировать ситуацию. Сражение затянулось на добрые десять минут, и Ойкаве приходилось три или четыре раза останавливать борьбу. Но в итоге недостаток опыта Ушиваки и, может быть, немного везения Ивайзуми, решили вопрос. И он в последние секунды просто передавил замешкавшегося Ушиваку на свою сторону.

В холле повисла тишина, а потом, все нарастая, загремели аплодисменты. 

Ивайзуми и Ушиваки встали из-за стола одновременно, пожали друг другу руки, морщась от усталости в мышцах, и народ, наконец, стал расходиться.

Ивайзуми, направляясь к выходу, чувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера. Члены двух команд давно перемешались, кое-где даже возникли общие группки. Через полчаса им всем вроде как полагается спать, но он подозревал, что не все придут вовремя. Впрочем, это не его дело.

***

Ойкава пришел, когда Ивайзуми уже лег и выключил свет. Прошел между фотонов, упал на свой и громко удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Какой я все-таки молодец, — сказал он в темноту.

— Ты молодец, — подтвердил Ивайзуми и перевернулся на бок, натягивая на уши одеяло.

Ойкава замолчал, а потом через некоторое время сказал:

— Хорошо, что ты меня поддержал.

Ивайзуми приподнялся на локте, глядя на его профиль, очерченный лунным светом, и пихнул в плечо.

— Я всегда тебя поддерживаю, придурок.

— Я знаю. 

— Тогда дай мне поспать.

Ойкава лежал неподвижно и улыбался, а Ивайзуми думал, что, может быть, в самом деле, эти семь дней окажутся не так плохи.


End file.
